Alice left wonderland
by Wonderland Dragon
Summary: One day Alice leaves Wonderland to return to her world. But when the Role holders worry about her they decide to  go to her world to make sure she is okay. They learn wonderland is not much different than Alice's world. May be violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alice was on the roof of the tower that she had stayed in for many months now saying good bye to everyone when she heard "WAIT ALICE!" a loud voice behind her bellowed, the voice that just yelled belonged to the very rabbit that brought her here. "What do you want Peter?" she answered with an annoyed but she calmly replied. In response to her question the rabbits eyes filled with tears as he asked "Alice, please don't tell me you are really leaving." Alice opened her mouth to reply why she had to leave when Peter quickly said "Alice everyone loves you here, so why do you want to leave us?" Peter finished saying this with a single tear escaping his eyes and falling down across his usually smiling face. Automatically with his last statement she felt a shred of guilt burry itself in her chest making her surprised and depressed. Alice slowly and sadly said with obvious guilt in her voice "Peter I won the game, there is no reason for me to stay here anymore." "I thought you loved us." Peter said with even more tears streaming down his face. Alice was fighting back her very own tears as she told him "Peter, I don't belong in this world. There is a world where I am from and have family that loves me and care for me too, and I can't just abandon them." Her voice got louder with every word she spoke. "I never belonged here, this isn't my home. My family with my sisters and father is where I belong and nowhere else!" she couldn't hold back the tears any more as she tried to convince the rabbit and herself that she doesn't belong here. Peter was shocked that she actually started yelling in the end. "I see we aren't your family and there are more important people out there that you love." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. A wave of anger swept through her as she screamed "I am leaving and there are nothing you can do about it, so just leave me alone!" and with ending her statement she swallowed the full vial that a second ago had been in her pocket and disappeared. Everyone was either shocked or glared at Peter for making her leave so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA

Peter white started silently crying right after Alice left. He turned around to leave when Ace

jumped in his way with a grin on his face, "So…. what were you talking about with a Alice?" the grinning

knight questioned. Peter looked at him and with an expression less face "please move" Ace quickly

realize it was not time to joke around so he didn't move, but stared at the Rabbit that had seemed to

have lost his will to live. Peter walked silently around Ace and walked his way to the door which would

leave him out of the depressing clock tower.

That night when all the Role holders were sleeping, even some weren't supposed to be sleeping.

Nightmare connected all their dreams together. "I am glad everyone is here to join me" the voice of

Nightmare echoed throughout the entire room that they were in. Every Role holder looked around to

see where they were except Gray and Nightmare. " Where am I Nightmare!" an angry voice hissed out

between his teeth, the voice belonged to an very unhappy Rabbit that just went through a very

emotional day. "You are all here so we can talk about Alice." Night mare declared in a very calm tone.

Blood replied "and why should we care were the little miss is, or how she is doing. She left us." The faces

around him were either filled with shock, anger, or sadness. " I agree, why should we care about the

f****** b****!" Black Joker said, no surprise there. Nightmare said "yes that is only what you say"

Everyone in the room was quiet except for Peirce who was crying in some corner. Boris piped up "I think

we should see if she is okay." Nightmare nodded his head "yes, I agree full heartedly." "so how are we

supposed to do it?" said White Joker that had been covering his brothers mouth for some time now.

Nightmare smiled for that was the question he had been waiting for. "Simple we go to Alice's world"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA

Everyone in the room went silent, they were all basically thinking the same thing. Nightmare quickly said"Don't worry we will be back long before we are replaced."

Boris said with a great big smile on his face "We can see Alice again, and this time in her world. She can show us around and we can meet her sister. The sister she is always talking about."

The faces in the room were happy and curious well in their own way, except one person. Peter said

"if she had wanted to see us she would have stayed" The bright smiles almost instantly shattered when those words were spoken.

Nightmare was the most surprised about what the rabbit said, for he assumed that he wanted to see Alice the most. "Maybe she misses us" Nightmare said hoping to get the rabbit on his side.

Peter starting to get desperate so he yelled "if she was going to miss us she would have not left me crying!" Nightmare was surprised at this but something confused him.

"if you hate her for leaving why do you show no hatred…. But fear in your eyes?" Nightmare slowly asked him.

Peter was taken back for he realized that Nightmare noticed that he did not hate Alice for leaving, Peter quickly tried to cover his thoughts so Nightmare couldn't know what he was thinking.

"Of course I don't hate her, I love her-"The rabbit was going to say more but Nightmare said "great then there is nothing stopping us from seeing her."

Everyone in the room, well almost everyone was smiling except Black, Blood, and of course Peter.

"How am I now supposed to stop them from learning her secret" the rabbit desperately thought

"When we all wake up I will snap us all into Alice's world." The calipiter declared amongst the Role holders. Boris asked "are you trying to be the hero of the story?" Nightmare childishly said "you have no proof." Boris just nodded his head as if he was forcing himself to.

"So how do we get there? Since we are tired of you useless bickering with peter you better get us there soon" Vivaldi said loudly

Nightmare said "yes of course then-"

Peter started to realize it was not going to be easy convincing them to leave Alice alone so he said quickly "she drank the liquid so fast she didn't even say good bye to some of you, if she wanted to leave that much we should just leave her alone."

Blood was sitting in the background listening to the conversation at hand then he realized with a sly smile sketched across his face that Peter doesn't want us to know something about Alice. Peter has been the only one to her world; he knows more than us but if the world is like what she described it to be why the rabbit should be so upset to the thought of all of us going to Alice's world. So is there something wrong with us or her world? Blood decided to figure out because the next words that left his mouth was "I believe that the rabbit want Alice to himself why else would he not want us to go as well?"

Peter was a little surprised about someone saying this but when he realized blood said it he was no longer surprised. "Why should I care about where you people go, it is just we should not be thinking of her so much after she left."

A smirk was widely spread across the mafia's leader's face when he heard that he was more concerned of them seeing Alice.

Julius who was just sitting there trying not to explode as he said slowly and very clearly "if you don't want to see Alice you don't need to come with us, it's you come with us or we leave you behind."

The queen nodded her head in agreement for she was still bored and wanted to leave, Boris who wanted to see Alice very badly also agreed upon this, as well as everyone else besides Peter.

Peter understood that if he was going to prevent them from seeing anything would have to go himself so he stated "I'll go"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was upset about the turn of events but he knew that he had to go, he didn't know exactly why not but he got a gut retching picture in his mind as he thought of going to Alice's world.

" since we don't know how different the speed change is between are two worlds we are going to Alice and the time may be a bit different but just try your best not to stand out which includes killing, chasing, shooting, throwing, or glaring at people." nightmare said to clear the air,

"do you want to hold hands or just let me transport us there?" night mare asked in a debatable voice

The glares around the room agreed to just teleport them there.

"okay then I'll just take you there, but you may want to hold on to something." nightmare said right before he took them to were Alice was.

* * *

><p>They were in her backyard, it was a decent size since her house was a... lets just say it was big and lifeless. it looked as if someone that lost the reason of their being got to take care of the house. the twins were singing like idiots in a circle, for reasons unknown, black was talking to white about moving in while blood was looking disgustedly at a plant. Everyone was of in their own little world when something unexpected happened.<p>

A scream echoed through the air, the role holders didn't even take a breath before they were running at full sped towards the scream. they ran up to a large window when they saw something so, so horrible it made them freeze in place.

Alice was being pulled on one side by a guy in a butler suit, a little girl with dark hair was running at full speed towards Alice.

The little girl started screaming "don't you dare take her, she is the only thing I have left, leave her alone!" the little girl was getting close and grabbed a hold of Alice's hand when a gun shoot rang out as the little girl collapsed in a pool of her own blood at Alice's feet, no longer holding her hand.

"Edith!" yelled Alice desperately she was sobbing and trying to fight back the arms holding her back from holding her younger sisters corpse. Alice was fighting so hard that she as actually bleeding where they were holding her. one of the men in a butler suit grabbed her hair forced her head back and hit her in the head with the back of the gun. she collapsed in her kidnapers arms. she was like a rag doll at that point, easily carried with no fighting back.

At this point you should expect at least one role holder to snap out of it and save her, they snapped out of it when they saw the gun being drawn. The window was bullet proof, to keep unwanted criminals out. Boris was first to realize that Alice was in danger when he saw what was happening so he hit the glass with a rock, it didn't break. the other role holders quickly got to their senses and started banging on the window with all their might. they were fight but it was no use the other team one this round.

They walked out the front door with Alice in their arms and, wait who is that girl watching the whole thing? she was beautiful, she had locks of the same color hair as Alice framing her face and ending halfway down her back. her eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal blue. she followed them as the men walked out of the room with Alice in their arms.

Peter pulled out his watch and turned it into a gun and started shooting the window like crazy. it did little at first but after awhile the glass finally fell apart so the role holders could enter.

the girl was on the ground in such a way that made it obvious she was not asleep, her head was toward the direction of the door that they took her through. they took one look at her and kept on going to the door Alice was taken through. it was the door to a very long looking hallway. they decided it was best to follow the trail of blood left behind on the ground, they finally found the front door of the house, but Alice was no where in sight.


	5. today is a puzzle

disclaimer: i own nothing

"where am I?" the words echoed as I said them. I stepped forward into the black abyss, nothing happened so I

took another step. The same thing happened, nothing. I was not scared for some reason. I was more curious

about the fact that nothing changed as far as I stepped or moved forward. I don't like this, I need change. so I

did what any reasonable person would while pondering about something. I started singing, not humming, singing.

It was a song, not a wonderful song. Just a song. It was filled with danger and war but ended with a happy

ending. so it was like any fairy tale. but when I got to the end of my fairy tale like song nothing still happened. I

was getting a little flustered about the fact that I just came up with a song of the top of my head and nothing has

happened. I know it's not a amazing song but it was pretty impressive for something that was just completely

made up, and nothing to even be based off of since I don't know anything. how could I copy a song if I know

nothing. since I know nothing I didn't really know what I wanted to happen. maybe just a bit of chance form this

everlasting place. to be honest I don't even know what to consider this. abyss seems reasonable but it's not a

hole since it has no walls not even a ceiling. but abyss don't have ceilings either when I think about it. oh what a

puzzle I have gotten myself into today. I don't want to stay here though even as interesting as it is. it is to dark,

and I don't like that constant _ticking_ noise either.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aliiiiiice!" nightmare screamed into the night, the house was surrounded by a forest. Ace took one foot forward as if he was getting prepared to run, when suddenly….. nothing happened. literally nothing happened. there was a forest surrounding them but no one could hear a thing, not chirping of birds or a autumn leaf being blown by a breeze.

nothing happened

it was bone chilling even for the role holders, what should they think, I'm protected? no one cares about each other they only cared about Alice. she was gone. this isn't there world it was hers and they knew almost nothing about it.

a knife I believe flew right past Boris, even too fast for him to notice with his animal instincts. the unknown object hit the weapon in peters hand, peter's gun fell from his fingers rather quickly. the fast flying object hit the house with a loud thunk. everyone was stunned, a shadow appeared from the trees right before them.

the person was hooded by a large earth toned cloak, the cloak covered its whole body. the figure was nothing large, average height but was skinny. the person lifted one gloved hand and with their index finger motioned them to be silent.

the person glided across the yard to them and didn't say a word just stared, the person looked at them for a long time then shrugged. the person gestured for them to follow and started floating back to the trees. they were stunned. the person wasn't a bit scared by the fact that Black was angry, Vilidia was glaring, Blood was slyly smiling, and Gowlands violin was out. peter was the worst, he looked horrible, he didn't even look alive.

they followed the person, they were lead to a thick area of trees. then the cloaked figure stopped turned around and said "you're from wonderland right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own JNKNA (just wondering people of earth if I put the disclaimer on the summary do I need to put this on ever time?)**

**on to the story**

"you're from wonderland right?"

silence echoed for a second before Blood answered in his usual sly voice "may I know who we are talking to?"

the hooded person turned to directly face Blood then answered "I might tell if you say if you're from wonderland or not"

Black isn't good with controlling his temper as most know, so the fact that a cloaked figure that was throwing things and sounding as if they were in charge was starting to get him a little upset. he got so upset that he yelled at the mystery figure to f*** off and that they were from wonderland. that was a very stupid choice on his part.

the leaves on the trees seemed to suddenly still at the moment black said where they were from, the wind died as well. everything was still completely still.

the hooded figure straitened up to their fullest height and growled. it was a very strange growl it sounded as if a wolf just got smacked and wanted to kill. sadly for the role holders that simile is closer to the truth than they realized.

the person reached their hand into a pocket and pulled out a clock. it looked to be broken, the person took one look at it then said so low that it was scary "it's all your fault that everyone changed" the person seemed to shake with frustration at the thought of what she/he just said

they took one look at them and said so simply it sounded like a threat "you deserve to die for spreading your curse here."

the role holders were in shock, all of them besides Peirce who was slowly backing away from the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the meadow.

Julius who was one of the first to recover stopped when he realized that they all have one curse but that curse is the clocks.

Boris realizing this as well started to think about what happened to Alice. she was taken away by men in butler suits, followed by a girl who was very beautiful and looked like she knew it. so who is she?

Boris asked out loud his question without thinking that the cloaked figure was not there during the fight "who was the girl who watched Alice be taken away without even caring or lifting a figure?"

the cloaked figure turned their head towards Boris then said with an statement that was filled with relief and dread at the same time "Alice, you didn't kill her"

the person swayed on their feet as is they were ready to collapse. the person stopped suddenly then straitened up completely. he/she reached back and pulled back the hood to look at them.

it was a girl, her eyes were the color of fresh drawn blood, her hair was a long slightly wavy milk chocolate brown. she looked like a golden princess, the way she held herself completed that image. she looked at them with a cold stare then said "you guys want to save Alice, right?" it was stated a question but there was no doubt in the question that she would take no as an answer.

the role holders all showed a sign of agreement to helping her, she smiled a goofy smile then said "well lets be on our way."

Boris followed the figure but then realized she never answered his question on who the mystery woman is.

* * *

><p>I'm cold and tired. it no fun walking in nothing. I decided it wasn't a abyss it was nothing. I gave up with making songs<p>

because after awhile I realized that there is no point in singing when no one can hear you. I kept walking then I felt

something drop on me I couldn't see what it was but it smelt like medal and it was a thick liquid. I wasn't fond of it.

something did change I noticed after awhile, with every step I took the ticking got louder and more frequent. it was the

only noise I could hear so it was sort of calming. oh well I guess I might sing another song.

**happy holidays everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own joker no kuni no Alice or anything published that I'm aware of.

we walked in silence. no person spoke a word to the other, the air was silent for the sake of the anxious role holders. they looked at each other then back at the figure leading them, she showed no signs of acknowledgment. her eyes glared with a uncontrolled flame at any who had the courage to talk.

her steps suddenly stopped as she ducked, a bullet quickly passed over her as that happened. the role holders were on full alert, they were prepared to fight. at the first view of the attackers Ace danced with them holding his lethal knife. The girl didn't pull out a weapon but only ran around until suddenly all of the men she was playing around with fell dead with cuts. later on they will notice the knife on the palm of her hand.

Another girl stepped through the trees her eyes glowed gray, that matched her midnight raven hair. "hello Juliana, how are you?"

the red eyed girl smiled and said to Juliana, "what's the matter? do you not want to talk to me" the end of her sentence sounded earnest

Juliana face was detached, she just stood there waiting for an attack

"Julie don't ignore me" the red eyed girl sounded very pleading at that sentence when

Juliana answered "don't use that absurd nickname ever again." her voice sounded like silk.

quickly the red eyed girl lunged and landed on Juliana, Juliana just quickly grabbed her and held her away at arms length.

the red eyed girl struggled to get closer for a few seconds before she admitted defeat with a sigh.

"you guarantee to behave if I let you go?" Juliana asked with a serious face

the unhappy red eyed girl responded with a yes. Juliana reluctantly let go and took a step back. her gaze flickered to the role holders with an eye brow razed, after a second she looked back at the red eyed girl with a question in mind

"who are they?"

"they know Alice, she is alive"


	9. Shocking truth

I solemnly swear i am up to no good, and i don't own joker no kuni no alice

_**i understand some of you may be getting bored, but maybe some of you might want to hear the true tale. this is not the last chapter but if your getting bored only read until the line, then please stop, if your not bored and want to keep reading please proceed to the rest of the story pay no heed to anything besides this and anything above the line. have a wonderful day in my wonderland. :)**_

Juliana's eyes watered with happiness as she heard the news, she puts both of her hands together and cupped her face. the look of bliss swarmed her eyes.

"I can't believe it, are you sure. It's just… I can't believe after so long she was found. I don't know what to say." she paused then smiled at them "Thank you"

Red eye had a little grin upon her face when she said "she was kidnapped by an blond, with beautiful blue eyes apparently do you know who?"

Juliana looked at red as if she was insane "you mean you cannot recognize who she is at all?"

red shook her head then tilted her head and said "so do you know" Juliana answered by saying

"follow me" they walked further into the trees, it was amazing how much quicker they were moving than earlier. quickly they were upon a house standing in front of the house was a little girl with black hair. the same hair that was on the head of the little girl that was killed earlier. she smiled and said hello

"Juliana how nice to see you, how are you?" "good just the usual going on at work." they nodded until Alice walked through those very doors and smiled at them. "hello, nice to meet you"

Later they find out Alice lost her memory and that the girl really never died. They talked a bit until the residents of wonderland left, while understanding Alice will never come back with them, and that they should just move on.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for still reading my story I truly appreciative it, now let's start where we left off.<strong>

"Alice is alive"

Juliana's eyes watered but there was a undeniable coldness in them. she took a step back while shaking her head. red started to step forward until the cold eyes turned to look straight at her.

"you dare be friends with her! It's her Fault we are like this, Isn't that right. you above anyone else should hate her!"

"Juli-" she was cut off as she started to say her name

Juliana's eyes were now overflowing with tears as she said, no demanded this in a shaking, calm, low voice "What's your name?"

Red look at her as if she was wanting nothing else but for her to be silent "please don't"

Juliana's eyes now were filled with rage as she said camly "or should I ask what is your role, Ace Knight of Hearts"

Ace looked at her and said "she suffers the curse to and you having one of the difficult jobs turn your head and ignore her pleas for help"

Juliana looked at her before saying "I liked it more when you were and idiot that couldn't figure right from left." at that she turned around and left

Red looked at the role holders and said "that was the lizard"

"she doesn't like Alice much, but almost no one besides me and the Red queen does"

Red looked at them straight in the eyes and says "I have been pretty much completely dishonest about wonderland."

Julius looked at her and walked up before he ruffled up her hair and started to walk with her in tow."

And the role holders and Ace bonded that day almost as quickly and Alice and everyone else did, except peter who was anxious because he knew what was going to happen next.


End file.
